Weaving Together the Torn Threads of Time
by Libra1
Summary: This is my first fan fic on this site! Basicly it's the original Chrono Cross story with a few plot twists t add extra things and insight into the story and also some more character development. Prologue and chapter 1 are complete. Please read and revi
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Weaving Together the Threads of Time 

Disclaimer: I once heard that writing fan fiction was illegal because you were using someone else's characters to write a story. In my opinion, it's not illegal unless you are writing to make a profit right? That's definitely what I am NOT doing here. I'm writing for your entertainment. Well anyways, I don't own Square nor these characters. 

Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, so be nice! When you first read this you'll probably think it's just another story that retells the plot. You are sort of right about that one. I have always heard about how chrono cross didn't have much character development, and that the story was confusing. So I decided I would write a fic that hopefully would give some insight onto some of the more important characters, and explain the story a little better. So basically what I did was take the original story, put in some character development, and twisted the plot a little to make it interesting to those of you who are bored with the story by now. I know I like to ramble, but please read and review. I would like constructive criticism too if it's not too much to ask. Thank you for your time! :) 

Prologue: (This is just a refresher to remind everyone what happens before this story actually starts. Sorry if it's too long for some of you :) 

"Good-bye Stranger." 

Serge stood starring wide eyed at Leena. He couldn't believe she just said that. This was his home! Why did everyone treat him like they had just met him for the first time. Was he having a dream? Last thing he remembered was a tidal wave coming at him when he was at the beach. Then... what happened afterwards? He woke up and Leena was gone. He went home, only to find out that everyone doesn't know him. 

What did Leena say before that? Something about a boy who lived next door to her named Serge. But that's me! Serge wanted to scream. How could I have died if I am standing right here? He turned and stumbled as he walked away from Leena. Then he ran as fast as he could through Arni and straight up to Cape Howl. 

At the top, just as Leena had told him, was a small tomb stone. Serge kneeled down closer so that he could read it. It read: 

Serge, died age 7... 

He stopped reading after that. It was hard to believe, but he was supposedly dead. Was this some sort of horrible dream?? 

"So you're Serge. The ghost of the boy who died 10 years ago.." 

Serge turned around to see a man with long blue hair and two soldiers. Did he say... a ghost? I'm no ghost, Serge thought to himself. This wasn't dream, it was a nightmare. 

"We were ordered by General Viper to come and get you. (Solt: He looks like a normally normal boy to me Sir Karsh.) Don't worry junior, we won't hurt you. Just as long as you come with us." Serge looked at the man and shook his head, refusing to go. Did this guy think he was stupid? "If you don't come with us freely, this Ax'o'mine is gunna have to do the talkin." 

"Hold yer sea horses." 

Serge looked up to were the voice was coming from. Standing above them was a blonde girl with a devilish grin on her face. Serge noticed it right away... she was beautiful. She jumped down of the ledge and landed next to Serge. She proceeded to attack the three men in front of them. 

"Hurry up already! I'm gunna kick yer arses so hard you'll kiss the moons!" She attacked "Sir Karsh" and the battle began. As they fought, Serge carefully watched the girl. It was amazing the way she fought, he had never seen a girl who loved to fight like her before. Eventually Serge and the girl were victorious, and the three men retreated as quickly as they came. 

"So you're Serge eh? My name's Kid." The girl said to him. "Do you have any idea why those blokes were after ya?" Serge shook his head. "That's strange. Oh well. I'm headin' over to Termina tomorrow, why don't you join me? Maybe we can find out why General Viper's men are after ya. So what do you say?" 

"Alright." Serge replied. Kid grinned. She couldn't figure out why this boy was so shy. Maybe it was her charm? she thought to herself. "We should probably go find some place to shack up for the night, don't ya think? And don't you be pullin any funny stuff just because I'm cute and all!" 

~*~ In Viper Manor an old man sat behind his desk. It was late and he could not sleep. "Serge has crossed the dimentional distortion. It has finally begun.." ~*~ 

"We gotta find some way to get to Viper Manor, mate." Kid said to Serge as they entered the Termina bar. They had just talked with a man who spent all his time polishing Viper's statue. It was obvious where their next destination would be. Kid knew it would be a dangerous one, but she was ready for the adventure. Serge on the other hand wasn't so sure about it, but he needed to find out.." 

"Excuse me, did you just say Viper Manor?" A tall man floated over to where Kid and Serge were standing. Both Kid's and Serge's eyes widened a little. That man is floating! 

"Yes, we did say Viper Manor." Kid replied. 

"My name is Guile. If you want to go there, take me with you. I have a bet going on with the fortune teller. I need to break in and get something of value to prove what I did. I can show you how to get there." 

"Sounds good to me. How bout you Serge?" Serge just nodded. "Alright then, let's go!" Kid turned around and started to leave but stopped when she realized that Guile wasn't following. She turned around and noticed he was starring at her. Why is he starring at me?? "Hey whatcha lookin' at??" she demanded to know. 

"I'm sorry miss. It's just that... you remind me of a girl that I once knew. Oh it's nothing. Let us be on our way." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Part 1: The Adventure Begins 

Viper Manor was a dark and mysterious place once the sun fell behind the horizon and could no longer be seen. That's when Luccia did her best work. Luccia was the tall and lanky scientist who resided at Viper Manor. For a woman in her late 20's, she was very knowledgable. Her clothes were always untidy, mainly because she spent most of her time working on her research. Her hair was the color of plums, a mix between purple and blue. 

Tonight was the same as every other night. Luccia was up late working on her newest project, the Neo-Bulb. It lay on a table behind her. She had used special chemicals that she created herself to enhance the battling capabilities of the normal Bulb. She was very proud of this new project. Now she only needed someone to test it on. 

Just as she was figuring out some calculations on the chalkboard she heard a strange noise behind her. 

*CREAK!* *CLANG* *BOOM* 

"I told you it was a trap!" A man's voice said. 

"Oh well, at least we got the treasure!" That voice was of a girl. 

Luccia sighed and slowly turned around. There in one of her cages was three dragoons... or at least they were dressed as dragoons. She walked over to the cage and stood looking at the three people. 

"Who are you?" The man asked. 

"I am the scientific genius Luccia and I vork for General Viper. I can tell that you are not really dragoons. Kom out anyways." She unlocked the cage and walked back over to her chalkboard. 

The "dragoons" all took off their helmets to reveal who they really were. The girl had blonde hair, and wore it in a braid. The other two were men, each having a different shade of blue hair. "Hey Luccia, why ya helpin' us??" the girl asked. 

"Hohoho-hohoho! Vho said anything about helping you? I needed someone to test out my new experiment." Her Neo-Bulb stood up on the table. "Finish dem." she demanded, and the bulb attacked the group. 

Luccia watched carefully as they battled her Neo-Bulb. They seemed very well prepared to fight. It was almost as if they expected it. Still the bulbs were a challenge for them, and Luccia was happy about her successful experiment. 

As Luccia watched them fight, her gaze fell upon the girl with the blonde hair. Around her neck was a strange amulet, with an astral design on it. She remembered hearing about such an amulet before, but she couldn't remember exactly where. And the man next to her, he was floating! For some strange reason this group was interesting to her. She couldn't understand why, but she wanted to know more about them. Luccia felt that somehow they were important. 

The battle ended, Luccia's bulb had lost. "Vonderful." she said to the group, and turned to record her data. "Vot are your names?" She asked them. She wanted to know for future reference. 

"Serge," Serge replied. "Kid." The girl with the amulet replied. The other man paused for a moment. "I am Guile." 

"Thank you. Now please leave." Luccia recorded everything in her notebook. In the back corner a little white fluffy creature rattled in it's cage. "Be quiet!" Luccia demanded. Serge and his group wandered to the back of the room to see what the white thing was. Then they walked back over to where Luccia was standing and Serge tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Vot do you vant? I am busy here." Serge pointed to the back of the room. "Oh! Dat is Pip. He is an evolving lifeform. Please to not unlock his cage. I am still studying his behaviors in battle." Serge, Kid and Guile all turned to leave. "Vait!" They stopped. "I am extremely interested in all of you. I am very busy now, but if you need my help in the future please kom back. I'll be vaiting!" 

Long after they had gone Luccia still continued her work. She was distracted though. Where did she hear about that amulet? And why did that girl have one. Her thoughts about what happened that night mixed with her research until she could no longer concentrate on her work. She just had to figure this out for herself. Luccia put away her things and left her lab. She headed up the stairs and towards Viper Manor's library. 

The library was a circular room, filled with books. Luccia knew pretty much where most of the books were, and she pulled out a few that she might need. She walked over to the desk the was in the middle of the room and sat down. She flipped through each book, hopeing to find any information she could about that amulet. It seemed like she had spent hours searching through the books when finally... 

"Aha!" There in one of the books was a picture of an amulet that was just like the one Kid was wearing. The book called it Astral Amulet, because of the design on the outside. It was originated in the Zeal Kingdom, cerca 12,000 B.C. It was supposedly lost and never found. Luccia laughed to herself, wondering if Kid's pendant was the real thing. 

"So is it another late night tonight Luccia?" 

She looked up from her books to see an old man standing next to her. It was the old Prophet who took care of this library. She smiled at him. "Yes, it is another late night tonight." she replied. 

"I heard that you have already met Serge." 

"Yes I have. Vhy do you bring that up?" she asked as she closed the book and placed it on top of the others. 

"Because there is a favor I wish to ask you. Something big is on the verge of happening, and Serge needs to stay on the right track. I am worried about him, but I am also worried about Kid. Nothing can happen to her. Serge will be coming back tomorrow. He is going to need your help. I ask you to please help him, join him on his journey and help him stay on the right track. And please protect Kid." 

"Vot are you saying old man? Vhy do you ask such a thing from me? And how do you know dat Serge vill be koming back tomorrow?" Luccia couldn't understand what this man was talking about. She was a scientist, she rarely ever helped anybody. 

"Ohoho-hoho-hoho! You will understand when the time comes. But please do me that one favor. It's very important that Serge does what needs to be done." 

"Alright, If vot you say is true and Serge does kom back, I vill join him. I vish you vould just tell me vot is going on though." It wasn't everyday that Luccia agreed to do something for someone other than herself, but there was just something about Serge and Kid and that other man that she wanted to know... 

"Thank you Luccia. If you ever need my help or guidance, please don't hesitate to ask me. Good night." The prophet walked away to leave Luccia lost in her own thoughts. She got up and returned the books to their right places and left the library. 

She walked from the library and straight upstairs to the balcony. It was almost pitch dark outside, except for the one light that was on. She walked over to the little pool in the center of the balcony where a little pink flower was. She sighed when she looked at it. This was her only incomplete experiment. If the prophet was correct in his prediction, maybe she could figure out how to finish this experiment while she was with Serge. Only time could tell... 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001080 geovisit();


	2. Joining Forces with a Scientific Genius

Chapter 2: Joining Forces with a Scientific Genius 

Luccia could be characterized as a selfish person. She was a scientist, she was the job. She didn't care much about anything but her research. Throughout her whole life relationships were almost nonexistant. So how in the world was she supposed to help Serge and Kid? And what are they doing that they would need HER help?? 

It had been years since someone asked for her help. The last person she remembered ever asking her a favor was Lucca. Oh Lucca, how Luccia missed her so. Luccia knew that she was never as good a scientist as Lucca, but they always shared ideas and hypothesis's with each other. If not for that horrible incident Lucca probably would have become the greatest scientist of their time. 

All these thoughts were running through Luccia's mind as she tried to sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, but she was unable to fall asleep. She looked over at her clock. Too hard too see without her glasses. She squinted and tryed to read it. "It''s only five o'clock in da morning!" She grumbled to herself and got up. She put her glasses on and left her room. 

~*~ 

Inside Luccia's lab Pip was jumping around in his cage. The latch on the cage was unhooked and it almost looked as if little Pip had a smile on his face. "Thank gowd dose stwangers unhooked my cage. Now I can finawy see da world!" Pip pushes the cage door open and jumps out. "Fweedom! Finally some fweedom!" Pip joyfully hopped across the floor and to the door. He pushed it open and left. 

~*~ 

Luccia once again found herself standing at the small pool in the middle of the balcony. It depressed her to know that this experiment was incomplete. All she needed to do was go over to the Hydra Marshes and get a Life Sparkle. It was easier said than done, and she knew it. 

---------- 

It was still early, but Serge and another boy had already made it to Viper Manor. Serge knew they were going to need Luccia's help. They couldn't go searching for the Hydra Humor they needed with only two people. 

The other boy that was with Serge was Korcha. He was the one who had given Serge, Kid and Guile a ride to Viper Manor. And he was the one who was there when they all came falling from the balcony. Korcha had taken a liking to Kid, and it was his main reason for going to help find this Hydra Humor. He thought that maybe he would impress her when she found out that he volunteered to help her. 

"So why are we here again? We can't be waisting any time!" Korcha said. 

Serge knew they couldn't waste any time. The night before Kid had been poisoned and he decided to save her. He had to. But he knew that they just couldn't do it with only two people. It would have been three, but for some odd reason Guile wanted to stay behind with Kid. He was an strange one.. 

"We need to come here to get Luccia." Serge replied. 

"Who the heck is that?" 

"She's a scientist. I think she can help us." Serge walked into Viper Manor through the front door, Korcha close behind him. When they got inside Serge realized that the place seemed... empty. The night before there were soldiers everywhere, but now it seemed like no one was there. 

Serge pulled open the door and walked up the stairs. Before he went to find Luccia he decided it would be best to talk to the old prophet they had met the night before. Maybe he could explain why this place was so empty, and how to get back to his world. 

In the library the old prophet stood almost as if he was waiting for Serge. Serge walked in and the old man smiled. "Hello Serge, it's nice to see you again." He could tell there was something wrong by the look on Serge's face. "Tell me what is troubling you." 

"Last night Lynx poisened Kid." Serge replied. "I'm not really sure on how to get back to my world. The only clues I have are this Amulet and the 'Place where angels loose their way'." 

"I believe you know what you are doing. You do not need my help. I'm sorry Serge, but I have some work to get done. There's a lot more to do around here now that Viper and his men have gone off to Fort Dragonia. If you are looking for Luccia she is out on the balcony." The old man told Serge. 

"Thanks." Serge turned around and walked out. 

"Will you stop wasting time?!" Korcha asked angrily. "Now let's find this scientist woman and get the hell outa here." 

Serge didn't reply. Instead he went to the balcony with Korcha following behind. 

Out on the balcony Luccia stood still starring at her pink flower. The sun was bright that day and there was a light breeze blowing. Her skirt rustled in the wind. She heard Serge and someone else walk up behind her, and she turned just far enough so that she could see them. "Hello Serge. Come here." He walked over to her and she kneeled down next to the pond. "Dis homosap I call NeoFio. Once fully developed it vill behave just like a human with da ability to use elements and battle. Of course I vas da one to improve it. Oho-oho-hoho!" 

"Luccia, we would really like to chat, but we need your help now. You told us to come back when we needed you." Serge said. 

"Yes I vill help you. If you promise to help me too." 

"What do you need help with?" Serge asked. 

"We don't have all day!!! We need to get going!!" Korcha yelled. He was getting very impatient. Just knowing that Kid was laying in the doctors place dying was enough to get his blood boiling. She couldn't die! 

Luccia ignored Korcha's outburst. "I need a Life Sparkle in order to make dis experiment complete. Vill you assist in helping me find one?" 

"Sure. After we help Kid though. After we talked to you last night she was poisened. We need to find this stuff called Hydra Humor in order to save her. And we only have two days, so let's get going!" 

"Alright I'll kom." Luccia was ready for this. She had her bronze shot and armor all ready to go. Serge and Korcha turned around and ran down the stairs. Luccia tried to keep up with them. She had no idea where they were going, but there was no point in wondering about it. Hopefully they would tell her what was going on once they stopped running... 

---------- 

The group arrives at Opassa beach. On the way there Serge told everything he knew to Luccia. Korcha listened in on the converstation too, mainly because he still wasn't sure what was going on. 

"So you say dat dere is anodder world just like dis, only different?" Luccia was baffled by what Serge told her. This could not be explained by science. She wasn't even sure if the great Lucca would have been able to figure this one out. "You are from dat odder world, and you are dead in dis one?" 

"Yeh that's what I said. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Serge pulled out from his pocket Kid's Astral Amulet. 

"Serge, what did the shaman say to do with that amulet?" Korcha asked. 

"I don't know." Serge replied. He walked to the middle of the beach where it looked like a green wormhole was. Serge kneeled down next to it and tried to examine it. "I think this is the place." Luccia and Korcha walked over to where Serge was kneeling. He stood on top of the wormhole and held the amulet up. 

The amulet began to glow and Korcha and Luccia disappeared. The wormhole began to spread out and up around Serge. Finally it sucked him in and he too disappeared. Then there was nothing left on the beach... 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001080 geovisit(); 


End file.
